1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an image display system, and more particularly to a three-dimensional (3D) image display system and a display equipment and a shutter glasses thereof.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, display systems capable of displaying 3D images have been developed in the field of image display technology and enable modern people to enjoy a stereoscopic visual effect. Currently, a 3D image display system including a display equipment and a shutter glasses already exits. When a viewer watches an image shown by the 3D image display system, the viewer needs to wear the shutter glasses, thereby experiencing a stereoscopic visual effect.
In detail, in such a 3D image display system, the display equipment generally alternately displays left-eye frames served for a left eye and right-eye frames served for a right eye. The shutter glasses alternately block view of the eyes, such that the left eye can only see the left-eye frames, and the right eye can only see the right-eye frames, thereby enabling the viewer to feel that the images displayed by the display equipment are stereoscopic, and experiencing a stereoscopic visual effect.